Judeau
|last= (death) (flashback) |other names= |traits=18 y/o, , , blonde hair, green eyes |allies=Band of the Falcon, Midland Regular Army (formerly) |highlights= * Serves as a commander in the Band of the Falcon, helping to bring an end to the Hundred-Year War * Ennobled by the King of Midland as a White Phoenix Knight (later revoked) }} }} Judeau was a founding member of the Band of the Falcon and one of Griffith's earliest confidants, as well as a close friend to both Guts and Casca. He entered the Band of the Falcon as a tumbler from a circus group, joining Griffith in pursuit of the White Falcon's dream. In the band's years of success, Judeau soared through the ranks of Midland as a companion of an ever ascending Griffith. However, when Guts left the Falcons, a series of events unfolded that resulted in the regression and eventual annihilation of the band, including Judeau himself. __TOC__ Personality One of the more easygoing Falcons, Judeau was a trustworthy member of the band and dedicated to Griffith until the end, even after the leader's invalidation. He was a rather welcoming companion, being one of the first Falcons to initially interact with Guts and help the swordsman fit in within the band. Possessed of keen perception, he could read the emotions of those around him, even when they are suppressed. Coupled with his perceptiveness was his self-awareness; Judeau realized and accepted that he would never be the best at anything, but rather only adept at many things, which was what initially spurred him to follow Griffith – resolving to fight at the side of one who seems to be the best if he could not be such himself. He was always soft-spoken and self-effacing, preferring to be a bystander in verbal quarrels rather than partake in them. Complaisant to a fault, his caring nature was undeniable, to the point of putting others' interests before his own. Rather than act on his unrequited love for Casca, Judeau respected the burgeoning relationship between Guts and his admired one, even encouraging the development of the affair in hopes of Casca finding happiness. Always the smooth talker, even in his final moments, he failed to truly confess his feelings for Casca – his last words only further betraying his love for the commander. Background Before joining the growing Band of the Falcon, Judeau worked as a member of a traveling troupe, and obtained the dust of an elf during his tenure with the group. He eventually left the performers and happened upon Griffith and the band, attracted by the White Falcon's charisma and potential, no different than most other Falcons. Alongside Corkus, Pippin and Casca, he became one of Griffith's first and most important comrades in the Band of the Falcon's infancy. Story Golden Age Arc Glory Years Following the turn of events leading to Guts' enlistment in the band, Judeau is one of the first to truly converse with the swordsman. He explains to Guts the uniqueness of the Falcons and their unifying admiration for Griffith, claiming that Guts would eventually find his place within the group. After Guts successfully survives a wave of 100 mercenary soldiers, Judeau meets with Casca, telling of Griffith's persistence in saving the two Falcons from the Tudor soldiers. He gifts her with the elf dust he acquired in his circus years, instructing her to use it on a wounded Guts. When Casca expresses disbelief in his claim of elfin existence, he declares that, regardless of what she believes, the medicine will do well in healing the swordsman. To his surprise, Casca thanks him, her display of softness leaving him to wonder what happened during the time she and Guts were lost. At the height of the Band of the Falcon's glory, on the morning when Guts decides to leave and live for himself, Judeau and Corkus meet up with the mercenary and take him to a Wyndham pub to discuss his departure. There, after being berated by a scornful Corkus, Guts divulges his newfound beliefs to the two Falcons, telling of his search for something he can win for himself. When Corkus finishes disparaging Gut's new goal, Judeau supposes that he was wrong three years prior when he suggested Guts would find his place among the Falcons, before leaving the pub with his departing comrade. While walking with Guts, he asks about Guts' relationship with Casca, making it known that their closeness after their fall from the cliff was undeniable, and claiming that the swordsman should try his luck with the commander. He reveals to Guts that, with Griffith's anointment as White Phoenix General, the only method of further ascension left for the Falcon is through the betrothal of Princess Charlotte, leaving no room for Casca at Griffith's side. With Guts thinking himself unworthy of Casca's affection in his current state, Judeau agrees with the swordsman's reasoning and sets him off on his way. They soon after run into Griffith and the other Falcon commanders, the former of which resolves to duel Guts for his freedom. When Guts defeats Griffith, Judeau, along with the other onlooking Falcons, watches as Guts decisively leaves the band. Fugitive With Guts' departure and Griffith forgoing all reason, a catastrophic turn of events unfold and the Falcons are systematically destroyed by the Midland Army on the grounds of treason. Casca becomes the band's de facto leader in Griffith's absence, with Judeau acting as her advisor of sorts. Guts returns a year later to help the remnants of the Band of the Falcon thwart a raid lead by Silat. The Griffith Rescue Squad, consisting of Guts, Casca, Judeau and Pippin, then sets its sights on freeing an imprisoned Griffith from the Tower of Rebirth, with the assistance of Princess Charlotte. When the group successfully infiltrates Wyndham and arrives at the tower, Judeau proposes that the group hold Charlotte hostage in the advent of any complications occurring; Casca reprimands him for the proposition, but Charlotte intervenes and makes it known that she doesn't mind. Casca, however, tells Charlotte that she could potentially do more harm than good as a hostage, resulting in Charlotte wailing in objection. They eventually calm the princess and venture into the tower, retrieving a heavily mangled Griffith and making their way into the Wyndham sewers. In the darkness of the sewer system, they are attacked by four Bakiraka hired to assassinate Griffith. Unable to see the Bakiraka and under the attack of a javelin thrower, Judeau notices the sparks formed by the ricocheting javelins. He astutely uses the sparks formed by his throwing knives to spot out and kill the assailant, and instructs Pippin to make a larger spark with his war hammer for increased visibility. With the attacking Bakiraka visible, the group dispatches the assassins and narrowly escapes the flames of a remnant Bakiraka sorceress before leaving the capital city. Upon leaving Wyndham and recuperating on a farm, the Falcons set out for the Midland border. In their travels, however, they come under attack by the Black Dog Knights. They decide to confront the Dogs when their traps fail to deter the pursuers, with Guts eventually incapacitating their leader, Wyald. During a small period of respite, Judeau assesses Griffith's wounds, telling Casca of the Falcon's severed tendons and inability to fight. Following the resurgence and defeat of Wyald, the Falcons set out for the Midland border, where the they all learn of Griffith's injuries and consequent invalidation. In the fields of the border region, Judeau reflects on the tumultuous turn of events in the last year and reveals his plan to form a group of thieves. He tells Guts to take Casca with him on his quest, stating that her seriousness wouldn't meld with the carefree nature of thieves. Eclipse Disillusioned and distraught, Griffith commandeers an unattended carriage and crashes into a lakebed. When Judeau and the other Falcons arrive to his location, they are all promptly transported to another dimension. The Falcons are soon after greeted by four demonic beings dubbed the God Hand and welcomed to the "nocturnal festival". Griffith is then separated from the band, and soon after without warning, the Falcons are all branded by the tallest God Hand member. A mass-scale massacre of the Falcons is initiated, with most of them being slaughtered by an inundation of materialized apostles. Judeau comes to Casca's rescue on horseback as Pippin mounts a last stand against one of the demons, demanding that she survive as the band's leader. As the two ride ceaselessly and combat apostles, one demon manages to close in on them, attacking their right side. Judeau protects Casca in exchange for having his arm mangled by the demon, allowing his comrade to stab it with one of his short swords. When Casca becomes distressed and begins to cry, Judeau admonishes her, telling his leader to keep struggling until the very end. Another whip-like apostle attacks the two, mortally wounding Judeau as he once again protects Casca from harm. With his last throwing knife, he is able to heavily wound the apostle and create an opening for Casca to finish the demon off with his secondary short sword. Heavily injured, Judeau tells Casca to carry on alone, but is reprimanded by the commander and told to stand on his feet. He admits that he is not as durable as Guts, but agrees to come along with her, regardless. He stares up at her face as his vision slowly fades, lamenting that he never confessed his feelings for her, before eventually succumbing to his injuries. Abilities A self-proclaimed jack of all trades (and master of none), Judeau possessed a varied array of useful talents. From his knife throwing prowess and swordsmanship, to his astute analytic skills, deductive reasoning and various medical abilities, he was undoubtedly one of, if not the most versatile of the Falcons. He also possessed vast knowledge of the world and its history, being the only Falcon aware of the Skull King fairy tale; as such, he was typically the one to disclose unknown contemporary information to the band. Despite his small stature, Judeau was one of the most competent fighters in the original Band of the Falcon, fearless, agile and capable of holding his own in all confrontations. His pinpoint throwing precision allowed him to swiftly eliminate both long-distance human and apostle targets with ease. He also carried two short swords on his back, which he used in close-range encounters where knife throwing became impractical. Notes * Judeau taught Guts the basics of knife throwing. References Category:Humans Category:Branded Characters Category:Band of the Falcon Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Nobles Category:Golden Age Arc Characters Category:Deceased Characters